


It will end always with sex

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Girl Penis, Het, Lemon, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Violence, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Mi… dispiace, padrona» fece una pausa dopo aver calcato molto bene l’ultima parola, affinché la sua partner potesse comprenderla bene e assaporare il piacere che le dava essere chiamata con quel titolo «Non era mia intenzione farla attendere… stavo ultimando i preparativi per la sua sorpresa».Il cipiglio di Gathra si fece di colpo sorpreso, abbandonando completamente quel che di minaccioso e autoritario che aveva avuto fino a pochi secondi prima.«Sorpresa? Di cosa stai parlando?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia e allungando il collo per cercare di sbirciare oltre la grossa stazza dell’Orco. Sfortunatamente per lei, dietro di lui non c’era niente.





	It will end always with sex

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per la terza settimana delle [BadWrong Weeks 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/badwrong-weeks-2018-ciporno-edition/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/). Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 11'145 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

L’incursione alla Tomba di Sargeras era stata un completo trionfo. Kil’jaeden e le forze della Legione Infuocata che aveva condotto su Azeroth erano stati finalmente sconfitti. In realtà la minaccia era ben lungi dall’essere completamente debellata: una volta ucciso Kil’jaeden sulla sua nave da guerra, Illidan aveva attivato la Chiave di Sargeras, un oggetto magico che aveva conservato con i suoi Cacciatori di Demoni fino ad allora, che aveva aperto uno squarcio nel cielo per poter arrivare ad Argus. Il pianeta natale dei Draenei nonché base operativa principale della Legione Infuocata, trasudava le vili energie che lo avevano corrotto nel cielo di Azeroth.  
Nel mentre che la popolazione si abbandonava al panico e al fatalismo, Khadgar si era riunito con Velen e con Illidan per decidere la prossima mossa. Venne così decretato che Illidan e Velen avrebbero condotto un assalto direttamente su Argus, per eradicare la Legione alla fonte.  
Per affrontare il viaggio, il Profeta e i membri del suo popolo avrebbero approntato una navicella simile alla Exodar, anche se ci sarebbe voluto un po’ per costruirla. Nel frattempo quindi gli eroi che avevano vinto Kil’jaeden avrebbero avuto un po’ di tempo per rilassarsi e riprendere le forze.

Il Chiaroveggente Kilgore atterrò al Presidio della Liberazione e congedò la sua cavalcatura, quindi percorse a piedi i pochi metri che lo separavano dall’emissario degli Spezzalegione e consegnò le quattro Missioni Mondiali alla Riva Dispersa che aveva appena completato. In cambio ricevette uno scrigno ed un monile contenente un ridicolo quantitativo di Potere Artefatto.  
Ringraziò l’uomo che gliel’aveva consegnato e si allontanò con un sospiro, aprendo lo scrigno. All’interno non c’era niente di interessante, come al solito. Mise via tutto nelle sue sacche magiche e andò verso la tenda che era stata adibita a locanda, non tanto per il desiderio di rifocillarsi quanto piuttosto quello di sedersi e controllare sulla mappa se c’era qualcosa di vagamente interessante da fare. Le Missioni Mondiali da consegnare agli emissari erano già finite e le altre non gli davano ricompense abbastanza alte da fornirgli una valida motivazione per alzarsi dallo sgabello su cui si era appena seduto e andare a completarle.  
Di andare per dungeon con livelli aumentati magicamente dalle Chiavi del Potere non ne aveva per niente voglia, come sempre del resto; inoltre quella settimana erano premiati coloro che andavano ad affrontarsi nei campi di battaglia contro la fazione avversaria e Kilgore non desiderava misurarsi in una simile prova. Non l’aveva mai fatto, ma immaginava fin troppo bene quanto fosse elevata la competizione in quel frangente. Era troppo per i suoi standard.  
Grugnì e picchiò un pugno sulla sua coscia, rinforzata e protetta dalle braghe della sua armatura.  
«Ci sarà pur qualcosa che possa fare per non annoiarmi!» brontolò l’Orco a mezza voce.  
Come se gli Antenati avessero udito la sua protesta e volessero andargli in soccorso, in quel preciso istante lo sciamano udì il tipico rumore magico di quando gli arrivava della posta. La cassetta era a pochi passi da lui, quindi non si sorprese di essere in grado di sentire il rumore.  
Si alzò dal suo sgabello e andò a vedere chi gli avesse scritto. A ben pensarci era da un po’ che non riceveva alcun messaggio.  
Estrasse una lettera ripiegata a metà, scritta su una specie di pergamena rigida con i bordi leggermente bruciacchiati. Il foglio emanava inoltre un lieve odore di zolfo molto caratteristico.  
Kilgore riconobbe l’acre e sottile tanfo e con un moto di sollievo e trepidazione aprì la lettera.  
Il messaggio era breve e proveniva - come aveva immaginato - dalla sua partner, la Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura e Signora del Fatuo Gathra. Lo sciamano si accinse a leggere, pieno di entusiasmo: solitamente la sua compagna riusciva a trovare i metodi più fantasiosi e perversi di impegnare il loro tempo libero, e a lui piaceva molto accontentarla in tale senso.  
Il testo recitava: _“Caro il mio Orchetto, spero tu non sia tra gli avventurieri che continuano a tornare alla Tomba di Sargeras cercando di migliorare all’infinito il loro equipaggiamento. In tal caso, esci immediatamente! Voglio andare ad assediare le Torri delle Custodi cadute nelle mani della feccia dell’Alleanza insieme a te. Incontriamoci alla Terrazza di Krasus tra due ore per iniziare il giro. Non tardare o ti dovrò punire.  
La tua padrona, Gathra”_.  
Il sorriso carico di aspettativa che si era aperto sul suo viso non appena aveva letto la prima riga si era spento subito, sostituito da una smorfia di disapprovazione e disperazione. Era contento che potesse stare insieme a Gathra, ma non per andare ad uccidere membri dell’Alleanza. Non gli piaceva per niente andare a caccia di Umani, Elfi della Notte, Nani e altri della fazione avversaria. Era sicuro che se certi membri dell’Orda l’avessero sentito lo avrebbero inseguito per tutta Azeroth per lapidarlo in massa, accusandolo di portare disonore alla fazione. In realtà a lui semplicemente non interessava fare guerra aperta all’Alleanza. Preferiva di gran lunga andarsene liberamente in giro a completare Missioni Mondiali in luoghi in cui non era obbligatorio combattere contro lo schieramento avverso.  
Di certo non avrebbe per questo scritto a Gathra che si rifiutava di assecondare la sua richiesta. Odiava assaltare avamposti dell’Alleanza ma non era un aspirante suicida: se avesse fatto una cosa del genere di sicuro la sua metà non avrebbe esitato a punirlo nella maniera più brutale e dolorosa che poteva venirgli in mente.  
Doveva trovare qualcosa che potesse occupare il loro tempo e che distraesse Gathra dalla sua insoddisfatta sete di sangue e violenza. Se fosse riuscito ad escogitare un piano in quelle due ore, a trovare una bella destinazione, possibilmente lontana dalle Isole Disperse, forse la sua partner avrebbe abbandonato il suo iniziale proposito.  
Tentare non avrebbe potuto peggiorare la situazione. Se fosse andata male, al massimo avrebbe dovuto seguirla nel suo massacro di guardie dell’Alleanza presso le Torri delle Custodi.  
Rincuorato da quella vaga prospettiva di salvezza ed entusiasta per l'aver trovato qualcosa di un po' diverso per intrattenersi, Kilgore si mosse verso la piazza centrale del Presidio della Liberazione - dove le tende allestite dagli Spezzalegione non potevano infastidirlo - e richiamò la sua cavalcatura, la Tempesta Furente del Chiaroveggente. Balzò sulla sella e si sollevò in aria, diretto verso Dalaran. Doveva raggiungere quanto prima i portali che conducevano alle capitali dell'Orda, per poter andare in cerca di un luogo che potesse piacere a Gathra e che non fosse la Mano di Gul'dan nella Valle di Torvaluna delle Terre Esterne. E aveva solamente due ore per riuscire nell'impresa.

All'orario convenuto, Gathra atterrò alla Terrazza di Krasus in sella al suo Destriero dell'Ira Maledetto del Signore del Fatuo. C'era un gran viavai di avventurieri attorno a lei: guerrieri che arrivavano direttamente dalla Rocca Celeste - la loro Enclave - e persone che scendevano verso le Isole Disperse o che arrivavano da esse. Il responsabile del noleggio di cavalcature volanti di Dalaran, Aludane Whitecloud, stava incassando davvero una fortuna in quel momento.  
Lo sguardo dell'Orchessa andò istintivamente verso il portale d'accesso al Cuore di Azeroth, l'Enclave degli sciamani. Kilgore non era il tipo cui piaceva molto bazzicare in giro e spesso e volentieri trascorreva il suo tempo libero presso la sua Enclave, per cui non avrebbe dovuto tardare molto all'appuntamento. Era anche vero che da quando avevano cominciato l'assedio alla Tomba di Sargeras, Dalaran aveva smesso di essere il centro pulsante delle operazioni contro la Legione e buona parte degli avventurieri aveva spostato il fulcro delle sue attività presso il Presidio della Liberazione.  
Sperava che Kilgore non si stesse attardando a girovagare per la Riva Dispersa invece di correre da lei, altrimenti la sua ira non avrebbe conosciuto limiti. Lo avrebbe punito anche sulla pubblica piazza, incurante degli spettatori.  
L’attesa si protrasse per alcuni minuti, durante i quali l’umore di Gathra divenne rapidamente cupo. Iniziò a passeggiare in cerchio rimanendo in sella al suo malevolo destriero avvolto in fiamme violacee, osservando i dintorni fremendo di rabbia crescente. All’improvviso sentì la voce del suo compagno che la richiamava: «Gathra!».  
L’Orchessa si girò bruscamente nella sua direzione e lo fulminò con un’occhiata traboccante di furia omicida. Era in sella ad un Draco del Vento dell’Est fermo poco più avanti rispetto al varco attraverso il quale si arrivava alle strade più interne della città. A giudicare dal modo in cui respirava sembrava essere affannato, come se avesse corso. La cosa tuttavia non impietosì né ammorbidì la strega, la quale gli andò incontro in groppa al suo cavallo fino a fermarsi davanti al muso del Draco. Il suo destriero maledetto non sembrava minimamente spaventato o impressionato alla vista della grossa lucertola alata.  
«Kilgore sei in ritardo! Cosa ti avevo detto in merito ai ritardi?!» sbottò digrignando i denti e scendendo dalla sua cavalcatura «Vieni giù immediatamente e prostrati! Se mi implorerai in maniera convincente potrei anche riuscire ad essere clemente e rimandare la punizione ad un luogo più… _appartato_ » aggiunse, indicando il prato sotto di lei.  
Inutile dire che il suo tono di voce, ben più alto di quanto sarebbe stato gradito in un posto trafficato come la Terrazza di Krasus, stava attirando l’attenzione di chi casualmente si trovava a passare vicino a loro in quel momento. Kilgore abbassò leggermente il capo in avanti, chinandosi verso il collo del suo Draco del Vento, come a volersi mostrare sottomesso. La sua espressione esprimeva a pieno il suo disagio per gli sguardi che sentiva rivolti verso di sé.  
«Mi… dispiace, _padrona_ » fece una pausa dopo aver calcato molto bene l’ultima parola, affinché la sua partner potesse comprenderla bene e assaporare il piacere che le dava essere chiamata con quel titolo «Non era mia intenzione farla attendere… stavo ultimando i preparativi per la sua sorpresa».  
Il cipiglio di Gathra si fece di colpo sorpreso, abbandonando completamente quel che di minaccioso e autoritario che aveva avuto fino a pochi secondi prima.  
«Sorpresa? Di cosa stai parlando?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia e allungando il collo per cercare di sbirciare oltre la grossa stazza dell’Orco. Sfortunatamente per lei, dietro di lui non c’era niente.  
«Se è per me perché non l’hai portata qui?» chiese in tono piccato, intrecciando le braccia sul petto.  
Lo sciamano le rivolse un sorriso dolce e innocente.  
«Lo vedrai quando saremo arrivati. Vogliamo andare?» disse, protendendo una mano nella sua direzione per aiutarla galantemente a salire sulla cavalcatura.  
Gathra contemplò la sua mano aperta per qualche istante con aria indecisa: se avesse dato ascolto a Kilgore i suoi piani di assaltare le Torri delle Custodi in mano all’Alleanza sarebbe sicuramente sfumato; d’altro canto, se il suo compagno si era adoperato per farle una qualche sorpresa incurante delle ripercussioni che avrebbe avuto su di lui qualora avesse fatto tardi al loro appuntamento - come poi era accaduto - significava che era qualcosa di importante e lei era curiosa di scoprire di cosa si trattava. Nonostante l’attesa cui era stata costretta, non poteva negare che quello di Kilgore fosse stato un gesto molto romantico. Benché non fosse disposta ad ammetterlo a voce alta ed in maniera diretta, era contenta ed emozionata.  
A ben pensarci, adesso che la minaccia della Legione su Azeroth era stata debellata, non c’era nessuna fretta di fare alcunché. La nave che il Profeta Velen aveva promesso di costruire per raggiungere Argus non era ancora ultimata e solo gli Antenati sapevano quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo. Aveva tempo di fare tutto quel che voleva con il suo ritmo e certamente né le Torri delle Custodi né i cani dell’Alleanza sarebbero fuggiti da qualche parte nel mentre che lei era via con Kilgore.  
Si decise così a rimandare la spedizione a caccia di feccia dell’Alleanza da massacrare e strinse la mano di Kilgore con la sua, avvicinandosi al fianco del Draco del Vento.  
«Spero non sia troppo lontano, voglio sapere di cosa si tratta» brontolò a mezza voce l’Orchessa mentre il suo compagno la aiutava a salire in sella dietro di lui.  
«Dovremmo viaggiare un poco, temo» disse quest’ultimo per contro, ruotando leggermente il grosso busto nella sua direzione «Metti questa, per favore. Non vorrei che ti rovinassi la sorpresa prima ancora di averla raggiunta».  
Ciò detto, le porse quella che era inequivocabilmente una banale benda nera di stoffa. Gathra non era per niente avvezza a sottostare agli ordini che le venivano dati; tuttavia, in quella particolare occasione decise di fidarsi di lui.  
Afferrò la benda e mormorò: «Spero che tu non debba pentirti di questa cosa...».  
Si mise ma benda, legandola saldamente dietro la testa. Il fatto che avesse solo una cresta di capelli rossi che si ergeva fiera al centro del cranio rese tutto più semplice e in un attimo l’Orchessa si ritrovò completamente al buio.  
«Aggrappati a me» sentì dire da Kilgore. Con suo immenso piacere cinse con ambedue le braccia l’ampio torace dell’Orco, stringendosi forte ad esso e appoggiando il capo al centro della sua schiena. Era evidente che si tenesse in forma nonostante la sua smodata passione per la cucina: il suo corpo era tonico e muscoloso come quello di un guerriero.  
Lo strato di pelliccia che costituiva la parte superiore della sua armatura di maglia era bene aderente al suo addome e alla schiena; pertanto poté sentire i suoi muscoli flettersi e distendersi mentre si raddrizzava sulla sella per prendere il comando della sua cavalcatura. Avvicinando il viso al suo corpo, Gathra poté percepire senza difficoltà l'odore che emanava da lui, un misto di profumo fruttato e di sudore. Aveva probabilmente cercato di mascherare il tanfo tipico di chi faticava sul campo di battaglia in vista del loro appuntamento e nonostante il deludente risultato, l'Orchessa apprezzò il pensiero: era un'ulteriore dimostrazione di quanto tenesse in considerazione lei e i loro incontri, anche se in realtà le piaceva molto il suo odore naturale. Gli dava un che di virile che non riusciva a ritrovare molto in altre cose che faceva, come per esempio la cucina o il fatto che odiasse terribilmente attaccar briga con la feccia dell'Alleanza senza essere stato direttamente provocato.  
Il Draco del Vento dell'Est si sollevò da terra con un fluido movimento che colse un po' alla sprovvista Gathra, troppo concentrata sulle piacevoli sensazioni che gli regalava il profumo del suo compagno per pensare ad altro.  
La sua presa si fece improvvisamente più salda e sentì una delle grosse mani guantate di Kilgore poggiarsi nel punto in cui le sue si univano, poco sopra il suo ombelico.  
«Reggiti bene» le raccomandò in tono pacato. Sotto la sua voce era chiaramente udibile lo sbattere lento e costante delle ali del Draco.  
L'Orchessa strinse volutamente il suo partner con molta più forza di quanta ne occorresse, mozzandogli il fiato per un attimo. Sentì Kilgore emettere una specie di gemito strozzato che trovò adorabile in maniera quasi malsana.  
«Così è abbastanza?» chiese in tono dispettoso, sogghignando apertamente.  
Il suo compagno esitò alcuni istanti prima di rispondere: «Sì... così va bene...».  
Dal modo in cui pronunciò quelle parole la strega immaginò che stesse avendo qualche difficoltà nel parlare liberamente; tuttavia, la cosa era divertente proprio per quello e quindi continuò a farlo.  
L'aria iniziò a muoversi tra i capelli della femmina, segno che nonostante il dolore per la compressione addominale, Kilgore la stava davvero portando ovunque la sua sorpresa si trovasse.  
Poiché era bendata, Gathra non poté vedere il tragitto che l'Orco fece. Seppe solo che dopo pochi minuti dalla loro partenza attraversarono un portale di qualche tipo, oltre il quale si ritrovarono in un ambiente dall'aria calda ma umida. Non udì alcun suono o rumore significativi; anzi, forse avrebbe dovuto temere per lo strano silenzio in cui improvvisamente si ritrovò, così diverso dal caos che regnava a Dalaran in quel periodo. Cercò di captare qualcosa con l'olfatto, ma l'unico odore che le giunse alle narici - smorzato per la maggior parte dal "profumo" di Kilgore - pur essendo piuttosto familiare per lei non riuscì a fornirle alcun dettaglio importante che potesse aiutarla a capire dove si trovassero.  
Dal nulla si trovò a riflettere su quanto affidamento facesse sui suoi occhi per riconoscere i luoghi e prese un tacito impegno con se stessa di sforzarsi ad allenare anche gli altri sensi in maniera tale da poterli sfruttare per compensazione. Non avrebbero mai potuto sostituire un senso importante come la vista, però almeno si sarebbe sentita meno spaesata se in futuro si fosse trovata di nuovo in una situazione come quella.  
Il Draco del Vento uscì da quello strano posto dopo un breve tratto di volo e attraverso la stoffa scura della benda, gli occhi di Gathra furono raggiunti dagli implacabili raggi del sole.  
Emise un grugnito di disapprovazione e ruotò la testa per ripararsi dall’eccesso di luce.  
Istintivamente chiese con voce rabbiosa: «Siamo ad Orgrimmar?!».  
Era stato il primo posto a venirle in mente nel quale c’era tanta luce e l’aria era così torrida.  
Percepì Kilgore fremere tra le sue braccia, prima che esclamasse: «N-no! Non è vero!».  
Dal tono sembrava essere stato colto in flagranza di reato, fatto che diede certezza all’Orchessa del posto in cui erano. A darle ulteriore conferma di ciò, riecheggiò un grido: «È appena arrivato lo zeppelin per la Tundra Boreale!».  
Kilgore imprecò. Non era una cosa che faceva spesso e sentirlo inveire in maniera così colorita era quasi buffo.  
«Potevi scegliere un posto più originale per la mia sorpresa…» commentò con uno sbuffo scontento la strega.  
«Non è qui» la rassicurò subito l’Orco «Manca ancora un pochino».  
«E allora sbrighiamoci!».  
Ciò detto, Gathra tacque e tornò ad appoggiarsi sull’enorme e comoda schiena del suo partner in silenzio.  
Udì lo sbattere delle ali del Draco del Vento per un intervallo di tempo più lungo prima che di attraversare un altro portale. Se davvero si trovavano ad Orgrimmar, non avrebbe potuto dire con certezza quale portale avevano varcato, dato che nella capitale ce ne erano moltissimi che conducevano in luoghi diversi del pianeta e della Grande Oscurità.  
Quando giunsero dall’altra parte del portale, altro sole cocente investì la benda dell’Orchessa. L’aria secca e afosa ricordava quella di Orgrimmar, eppure c’era qualcosa di sottilmente diverso.  
Per la terza volta la cavalcatura sotto di lei si alzò in volo e proseguì linearmente in una direzione che nelle sue attuali condizioni la strega non poteva determinare; dopodiché atterrò.  
«Siamo arrivati» annunciò Kilgore, allentando con le mani la presa di lei attorno alla sua vita.  
«Finalmente! Ora posso togliere la benda?» domandò la Signora del Fatuo con improvviso entusiasmo, già cominciando a sollevare la striscia di stoffa.  
«No, ferma! Ti prego non farlo! Non è ancora il momento…!» gemette l’Orco per contro, allarmato e preoccupato insieme. Era così dolce quando si agitava in quella maniera.  
«E come dovrei fare per scendere da quassù?» chiese lei.  
«Ti aiuto io… dammi un momento per smontare...».  
Così dicendo, Kilgore si sottrasse alla presa delle sue mani e scivolò di lato, atterrando sul terreno con un tonfo sordo dei suoi pesanti stivali di maglia decorati e rinforzati con spine di drago.  
Gathra rimase immobile sulla sella, aspettando l’aiuto del suo compagno, che arrivò dopo pochi momenti. Quest’ultimo la prese gentilmente per i fianchi e la guidò fino al terreno. Sotto le suole della strega questo sembrava troppo rigido e perfetto per essere della normale terra. Sembravano piuttosto dei mattoncini di pietra, come quelli che lastricavano le strade di Dalaran. Non ricordava di essere stata in altri posti che avessero quel tipo di strade: l’Orda preferiva la terra nuda e polverosa alle strade lastricate, che infatti erano le predilette degli Umani e degli altri membri dell’Alleanza.  
«Vieni con me» la invitò Kilgore, prendendola per mano e conducendola per qualche metro in avanti prima di fermarsi di nuovo.  
Sentì distintamente il rumore di alcuni oggetti di metallo che tintinnavano sbattendo tra loro e il suo compagno brontolare qualcosa con un fil di voce, tanto che Gathra non riuscì a captare neanche una parola a dispetto del suo udito piuttosto fine.  
Dopo alcuni secondi una serratura scattò e l’Orchessa venne accompagnata ancora avanti prima che dovesse fermarsi nuovamente.  
«Ora puoi guardare».  
Così dicendo, le grosse dita di Kilgore si chiusero sulla benda e la sollevarono. Gathra aprì lentamente gli occhi, per abituarli alla luce che riverberava nell’ambiente, e rimase stupita dinanzi a ciò che vide.  
Era la prima volta che l'Orchessa si trovava all'interno di un edificio che apparteneva chiaramente ad una cultura che era incredibilmente distante dalla sua. La stanza in cui erano appena entrati era rettangolare, con le pareti composte da tanti piccoli mattoncini regolari di un particolare tipo di pietra di un delicato colore dorato e dalle superfici smussate e decisamente lisce. Il pavimento era composto invece da grandi lastre quadrate che non sembravano essere state oggetto delle medesime attenzioni delle mura, a giudicare dalla superficie ruvida e dall'aspetto poroso.  
Il mobilio era tutto in legno e indicava che quello era il soggiorno: c'erano due divani identici con la spalliera che formava due morbide curve laterali, come a voler abbracciare gli occupanti, ed una pronunciata insenatura al centro. Chiunque si fosse seduto in corrispondenza di essa sicuramente non avrebbe potuto godere di un buon appoggio per la schiena. L'imbottitura era generosa e il rivestimento - almeno in apparenza - era di un pregiato tessuto di una tonalità chiara di beige. I braccioli laterali erano sprovvisti di imbottitura di alcun tipo ed erano due sponde di spesso legno scuro in cui erano state intagliate con ineccepibile bravura dei gatti.  
Tra i due divani - posizionati l'uno dinanzi all'altro - si trovava un basso tavolo rettangolare dello stesso legno sul quale si trovava una statuetta dorata raffigurante una qualche divinità femminile dall'aspetto esotico, almeno per gli standard di Gathra.  
Alle pareti erano appesi numerosi arazzi raffiguranti strane creature con la metà inferiore del corpo a quattro zampe e dal bacino in su con un busto normale, anche se i lineamenti erano felini e le mani erano dotate di artigli al termine delle dita. Tra un arazzo e l'altro si aprivano alte e strette finestre da cui entravano lame squadrate di sole che rendevano l'aria all'interno piuttosto calda.  
La stanza non era molto grande. Sulla parete destra rispetto alla porta d'ingresso si trovava una scala che conduceva al piano superiore; nella parete sinistra invece si trovava un varco cinto da due splendide colonnine in pietra nera che conduceva ad un'altra stanza. Da quello che Gathra poteva vedere dalla sua posizione, sembrava trattarsi della cucina.  
L'Orchessa si volse meravigliata verso il suo compagno e rimase momentaneamente stupita nel vedere sul suo viso un'espressione che manifestava chiaro compiacimento da parte sua.  
«Ti piace?» domandò lui speranzoso.  
La strega stava per cedere e complimentarsi con lui, ma all'ultimo riuscì a reprimere il suo lato tenero e invece di dargli l'apprezzamento che pareva così ansioso di ricevere se ne uscì esclamando: «Che diavolo di posto sarebbe questo?!».  
Le speranze di Kilgore si infransero in modo così palese che Gathra provò una non indifferente soddisfazione nell'assistere a ciò. La sua espressione si fece di colpo mesta e le immense spalle sormontate da grosse placche di maglia e già naturalmente curve parvero piegarsi ancora di più, come se dovessero sostenere il gravoso fardello del senso di colpa.  
«Siamo a Uldum... ho chiesto un favore ad un altro membro della Gilda che ha aiutato i Tol'vir durante il Cataclisma e mi ha prestato le chiavi della sua... ehm... "casa vacanze"...» Kilgore abbassò lo sguardo, fissando un punto non meglio identificato del pavimento con l'aria di chi sapeva di stare per ricevere una severa punizione «Pensavo che visto che i preparativi per andare su Argus non sono ancora terminati e che ormai la minaccia della Legione è stata debellata da Azeroth... ti avrebbe fatto piacere allontanarti per un po' dalle Isole Disperse e...» l'Orco si interruppe e Gathra vide chiaramente il suo normale colorito divenire molto più intenso sulle guance «... e stare un po' insieme, solo noi due» terminò.  
Era talmente imbarazzato per ciò che aveva appena detto che non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo verso la sua compagna. Non era solito avere l'audacia di dire apertamente certe cose se non in momenti particolari e sicuramente più intimi di quello e si aspettava che Gathra reagisse violentemente come al solito. Fu sorpreso quando le sentì emettere una specie di acuto gemito, una cosa che non faceva più da moltissimo tempo - se non andava errato da quando erano soliti incontrarsi a Shattrath nelle Terre Esterne. Ancora di più lo fu quando l’Orchessa si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò con fervore.  
Kilgore emise un debole mugolio di piacere a quel contatto del tutto inatteso e non osò muovere un muscolo per timore che finisse. Fu la Signora del Fatuo a spezzare per prima il bacio, sorridendo con fare sensuale e deliberatamente provocante. Accarezzò la linea dura e squadrata della mandibola dell’Orco e disse: «Che bravo il mio schiavetto…! Ti sei applicato così tanto per compiacermi...».  
Negli occhi azzurri dello sciamano si accese una scintilla di speranza.  
«Sono riuscito a fare cosa gradita alla mia padrona?» domandò. Se avesse avuto la coda avrebbe potuto scodinzolare di fronte a lei.  
«Sembra un bel posto per una vacanza...» commentò quest’ultima in tono pensieroso, lanciando poi un’occhiata alle scale «Vado a vedere com’è di sopra…».  
«S-sì! Spero che la camera ti piaccia» Kilgore si raddrizzò come meglio poté, improvvisamente carico di energia «Io inizio a preparare la cena. Preferisci mangiare di sopra?» chiese subito.  
«Uhm, perché no? Così potrò dare al mio schiavetto la sua _ricompensa_...» replicò la strega, sorridendo.  
Sembrava che avesse appena dato al suo compagno la notizia più attesa della giornata: l’Orco annuì con un vigoroso cenno del capo prima di marciare a passo veloce verso la cucina.  
«La cena sarà speciale… te lo prometto» disse lui prima di varcare la soglia della stanza adiacente, lasciando Gathra da sola dinanzi all’ingresso.  
Quest'ultima, una volta rimasta da sola, si diresse senza indugi verso le scale e le salì, ansiosa di scoprire cosa ci fosse al piano superiore. Soprattutto, era curiosa di vedere come era fatta la camera da letto.  
Non era mai stata ad Uldum prima di allora e non aveva mai avuto a che fare con la civiltà Tol'vir; pertanto ritrovarsi improvvisamente circondata da oggetti ed altro che fossero propri della loro cultura le dava la sensazione di essere in un luogo a lei completamente sconosciuto e molto distante dalla Azeroth che conosceva.  
Non appena arrivò al piano soprastante si trovò in una stanza più piccola di quella da cui era arrivata ma arredata meglio a suo parere. Lungo la parete opposta rispetto a quella dove si trovava la cima delle scale c'era un ampio letto matrimoniale costituito da una solida e bassa impalcatura di legno al centro della quale era appoggiato il materasso. Alla parete, sopra i cuscini, era fissata una traversa di legno che sosteneva un paio di grandi cuscini quadrati e piatti rivestiti di un tessuto simile alla pelle dello stesso marrone scuro della coperta del letto.  
Ai due lati dello stesso si trovavano due minuscoli tavolini della stessa fattura del sostegno del materasso ed ugualmente alti. Sopra erano adagiati due vasi gemelli all'interno dei quali si trovavano dei fiori di ninfea poggiate sull'acqua e all'intorno erano posizionate diverse candele, ciascuna dotata di un piccolo piattino argentato per evitare che la cera rovinasse la superficie di legno.  
Una colonnina di pietra a forma trapezoidale era situata nei pressi del muro su uno dei due lati del letto e sosteneva una lanterna ad olio squadrata e dotata di finestrelle decorate con affascinanti forme a spirale.  
Ai piedi del letto, sul pavimento, si trovava un ampio tappeto spesso e all'apparenza morbido, completamente bianco.  
Gathra rimase colpita dalla precisione rigorosa con cui era stato disposto il mobilio, specialmente in virtù della bizzarra sensazione di pace che le dava osservarlo. Non era abituata a trovarsi così a suo agio in luoghi per lei del tutto nuovi. Fece un giro attorno al letto, tastò il materasso per valutare quanto potesse essere resistente e comodo per due Orchi. Il fatto che non fosse molto morbido andò subito a favore del letto: Gathra odiava avere un appoggio troppo morbido per dormire e soprattutto per fare sesso. Era più facile rimanere in ginocchio o carponi su un materasso più duro.  
Apprezzò inoltre la presenza dei cuscini appesi alla parete laddove avrebbe dovuto essere presente la testata, in quanto le avrebbero permesso di sedersi sulla faccia di Kilgore avendo un comodo appoggio per la testa e le braccia al posto del solito bordo di ferro cui aggrapparsi come se fossero redini mentre si agitava sopra il suo compagno per farsi leccare.  
Soddisfatta per le condizioni della camera, decise di proseguire l'esplorazione del piano andando nella stanza a fianco, per il momento chiusa da una porta piuttosto stretta. Sicuramente Kilgore avrebbe dovuto girarsi almeno in parte di profilo per riuscire a passare attraverso di essa vista la grandezza delle sue spalle.  
Oltre l'uscio si trovava il bagno, al quale era stata riservata la maggior parte dello spazio complessivo del piano superiore. Il motivo di tale scelta era facile da intuire: una buona metà della stanza era occupata da una grande vasca da bagno rialzata e incassata all'interno di una struttura poligonale scolpita in una pietra color avorio con venature dorate. Nella metà più distante dall'ingresso, il divario tra il bordo della vasca e la parete era stato utilizzato per ricavare due brevi scale che permettevano di raggiungere agevolmente la zona superiore, evitando così di doversi arrampicare lungo un bordo completamente liscio.  
La toilette si trovava lungo una parete e sul lato opposto si trovava una lunga mensola della stessa pietra in cui era alloggiata la vasca e nella quale si trovava il lavabo. Accanto ad esso c'erano svariate bottigliette di vetro contenenti liquidi di colore più o meno ambrato che la strega reputò essere sapone e degli asciugamani ripiegati.  
L'Orchessa si avvicinò per verificare il contenuto dei flaconi. Li aprì in sequenza, annusando il liquido dentro ognuno di essi: tutti quanti profumavano in maniera particolare e diversa, a dispetto dell'apparenza pressoché identica.  
Gathra ne scelse uno e lo portò alla vasca, poggiandolo vicino al bordo sul lato del camminamento. Lì, nella parte centrale, si trovava anche un bel rubinetto dorato. La Signora del Fatuo si prese un momento per ammirare nel suo complesso il bagno da quella nuova prospettiva e decise che era il posto perfetto per ricompensare Kilgore della sua premura nel cercare di accontentarla.  
Scese senza indugi dentro la vasca per andare a chiudere la piccola griglia di scarico che si trovava esattamente al centro; dopodiché uscì ed aprì il rubinetto. L'acqua sgorgò fuori quasi violentemente e l'Orchessa si mise ad armeggiare con le piccole manopole laterali per regolare la temperatura. Quando riuscì a far sì che questa rimanesse calda, prese il flacone di sapone e ne rovesciò un bel po' nel basso livello di liquido che si era accumulato sul fondo della vasca. La schiuma iniziò a formarsi in fretta sulla superficie, spandendo un forte aroma nell'aria che la strega trovò assai gradevole.  
Nel frattempo che la vasca si riempiva, uscì dal bagno e tornò al piano inferiore. Qui l'aria stava iniziando a saturarsi del profumo di cibo che proveniva dalla cucina. Evidentemente Kilgore si era già messo di buona lena a lavorare per approntare il cibo per la serata.  
Non del tutto sicura che l'Orco la desiderasse attorno ma ben lungi dal volergli chiedere il permesso per varcare la soglia della cucina - Gathra non chiedeva il permesso per fare niente, bensì era lei a darlo - si premurò di fermarsi ai piedi delle scale ed esclamare a voce alta: «Kilgore?».  
Come previsto, lo sciamano si materializzò sull'uscio dell'altra stanza a tempo record, sorridendole gentilmente ma con l'aria di chi non desiderava avere interazioni sociali in quel preciso momento.  
«Sì? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» domandò con evidente nervosismo «La camera ti piace?».  
«... è accettabile» disse lei in tono di sufficienza, per non dargli troppa soddisfazione «Piuttosto, io sto preparando un bagno. Tra quanto sarà pronta la cena?».  
Il suo compagno sbatté con fare perplesso le palpebre, poi rispose: «Ci vorrà ancora un po'... se desideri farti un bagno prima hai tutto il tempo per farlo con calma».  
Sperava di aver interpretato correttamente il fine ultimo della sua richiesta e rimase a guardarla basito quando notò che il suo cipiglio si era fatto di colpo cupo.  
«Ho sbagliato? Non vuoi fare ora il bagno...?» chiese confuso.  
«Voglio la cena mentre siamo in vasca» spiegò con tono altero l'Orchessa, intrecciando le braccia sul petto «Quindi vorrei che ti sbrigassi a finirla».  
Il Chiaroveggente aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte senza riuscire a dire niente. Solo dopo un poco ritrovò l'uso della parola.  
«M-ma è ancora presto! E-e la cena che avevo pensato richiede ancora parecchio tempo per essere ultimata...!» gemette con voce curiosamente stridula. Sembrava che tutto l'entusiasmo che aveva dimostrato nel mettersi al lavoro avesse ceduto il posto ad una disperazione che pareva farsi sempre più accentuata.  
La sua partner non si fece minimamente impietosire né convincere dalle sue lamentele. Puntò un dito contro il suo petto e con voce minacciosa disse: «Allora faresti bene a tornare al lavoro invece di stare qui a piagnucolare cercando inutilmente di farmi cambiare idea, che ne pensi?».  
Kilgore serrò le labbra e la guardò con espressione mortificata, annuendo con il capo. Non osava ribattere a quanto gli aveva appena detto per timore di farla arrabbiare; tuttavia, il suo silenzio non fu ben accolto.  
«Be', perché non mi rispondi?» esclamò irritata la Signora del Fatuo.  
«Ehm, io... mi scusi padrona... torno a cucinare» e ciò detto chinò il capo in atto di piena sottomissione e ripiegò lesto verso la cucina.  
L'altra sogghignò soddisfatta prima di far dietrofront e tornare al piano superiore. Qualcuno doveva controllare che l'acqua non fuoriuscisse dalla vasca e sicuramente stare in bagno le avrebbe impedito di andare in cucina a distrarre Kilgore dal suo lavoro. Desiderava davvero che tutto fosse pronto per il bagno e la prospettiva di cosa l'aspettava per cena non la rendeva solo più emozionata ma faceva sì che l'attesa stessa di quel momento fosse assai più gradevole di quanto non sarebbe stato altrimenti.  
Una volta tornata al piano superiore, Gathra si fermò in camera per spogliarsi dei suoi indumenti, che lasciò ripiegati da parte, quindi tornò nuda in bagno. La vasca non era ancora piena ma all'Orchessa non importava: si sedette sul bordo di essa e rimase in attesa.  
Aspettare non era esattamente la sua attività preferita; tuttavia, non voleva interferire con l'operato del suo sciamano né tantomeno uscire a fare un giro per Uldum da sola.  
Rimase lì per almeno un'ora prima che la vasca fosse piena abbastanza da permetterle di entrare. Scese lentamente all'interno, rabbrividendo appena per l'escursione termica tra l'acqua calda e l'aria fredda, quindi si spostò nuotando verso il lato opposto della vasca. Il profumo del sapone era quasi eccessivo e saturava completamente il suo olfatto; tuttavia, era così gradevole che riuscì ad ignorare la cosa.  
Nell'istante in cui si affacciò per guardare in direzione della porta, vide questa aprirsi pian piano e Kilgore varcarla camminando all'indietro trasportando due grandi vassoi che parevano d'argento e che contenevano diversi piatti. L'odore purtroppo non era così forte da riuscire a prevalere su quello del sapone, anche se la strega riuscì a percepire un vago sentore di carne speziata che le fece venire l'acquolina in bocca.  
Il Chiaroveggente ebbe qualche difficoltà ad entrare nella stanza dato che non poteva utilizzare le mani per tenere aperta la porta. Dovette affidarsi unicamente ai suoi piedi, che essendo enormi - o quantomeno proporzionati alla sua stazza - si rivelarono utili allo scopo. Una volta che fu all'interno e che le vettovaglie furono al sicuro dal rischio di rimanere incastrate nell'uscio, si volse per cercare con lo sguardo la sua partner. Si bloccò nel momento in cui vide la sua testa e le spalle affiorare in mezzo ad una vaporosa nube di sapone, il cui odore gli giunse chiaro e forte alle narici, scacciando ciò che rimaneva degli aromi della cucina. La pelle bagnata di Gathra sembrava luccicare di una tonalità di verde più acceso sotto la luce che riverberava nella stanza e la cresta di capelli normalmente eretta al centro del suo cranio ora aderiva ad esso scendendo lungo il lato destro. Alcuni dei ciuffi più lunghi le ricadevano gocciolando sugli occhi e sul contorno del viso. Sembrava quasi che avesse cambiato radicalmente pettinatura.  
«Ce l'hai fatta» esclamò l'Orchessa, aprendo le labbra in un sogghigno «Anche per questa volta ti sei risparmiato la punizione».  
Kilgore tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo mentre si avvicinava a lei.  
«Sono felice di aver compiaciuto la mia padrona» disse in tono sottomesso, chinando appena il capo «Dove desidera mangiare?».  
Gathra fece apparire un braccio da sotto la schiuma e indicò dietro di sé.  
«Appoggia pure sul bordo, così potrai spogliarti e raggiungermi» diede ordine. Kilgore fu certo di vedere nei suoi occhi uno strano luccichio perverso che non seppe spiegarsi fino in fondo. Probabilmente aveva dei piani specifici per la cena, come del resto aveva quasi sempre. Ormai avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato.  
Con un blando cenno d'assenso, l'Orco eseguì: salì i gradini e posò entrambi i vassoi sul bordo di pietra. Gathra si avvicinò pian piano per vedere che cosa aveva preparato intanto che lui si allontanava di un paio di passi per spogliarsi liberamente.  
Il contenuto dei vassoi era identico, con un piatto più grosso al centro sul quale era stata deposta una costina al sangue sulla cui superficie si potevano notare i granelli di spezie laddove la carne non era ricoperta di una salsa rosso scuro che emanava un odore assai invitante e vagamente familiare. Tutt'attorno era stato costituito un letto di patate che erano state cotte insieme alla buccia fino ad assumere una colorazione dorata e che erano state condite con altre spezie per acuirne il sapore.  
In una ciotola più piccola nell'angolo in alto a sinistra erano state messe delle fragole immerse nel cioccolato, che dalla colorazione pareva essere fondente; nell'angolo destro invece era stato appoggiato un lungo calice contenente un liquido ambrato e semitrasparente troppo chiaro perché potesse essere birra.  
«Speravo di avere il tempo per preparare una cena più... sostanziosa...» ammise Kilgore con fare imbarazzato mentre si toglieva i pantaloni, appoggiandoli sul primo gradino della scaletta laterale, molto vicino al bordo della vasca. In quel momento dava le spalle a Gathra più per potersi svestire in pace che per imbarazzo; pertanto non vide che l'Orchessa si era avvicinata furtivamente ai suoi calzoni e che stava frugando nelle piccole sacche che portava solitamente appese in vita, né tantomeno si accorse che era riuscita a sottrarre qualcosa da esse.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti... è più che sufficiente così» gli garantì la Signora del Fatuo, tornando ad allontanarsi dagli abiti del suo compagno fingendo completa innocenza. Appoggiò l'oggetto trafugato oltre il bordo della vasca, su uno dei gradini dall'altro lato della stessa, per poi tornare ad ammirare il largo deretano nudo di Kilgore come se niente fosse accaduto.  
«Non voglio che ti riempi troppo prima che ti abbia ricompensato a dovere per questa vacanza...» aggiunse, lanciando al suo interlocutore un sorriso lascivo.  
Anche se il diretto interessato non lo vide, riuscì perfettamente ad immaginarsi il tipo di espressione che l'Orchessa aveva in volto in quel momento e non riuscì ad evitare di arrossire un po'.  
«La mia padrona è troppo buona...» disse mentre si toglieva le ultime parti della sua armatura. Sperava che sottolineando il suo rispetto per la loro gerarchia privata la compiacesse al punto da renderla più gentile con lui quando fosse arrivato il momento della sua "ricompensa". Anche se solitamente gli piaceva provare un po' di dolore nel fare l'amore, Gathra spesso e volentieri eccedeva troppo con l'entusiasmo e finiva col rendere la cosa molto meno gradevole di quanto Kilgore desiderasse.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti... cambierai idea presto» gli giunse quasi subito la risposta dell'Orchessa, fugando ogni possibile dubbio in merito a ciò che quest'ultima aveva in serbo per lui.  
L’Orco emise un impercettibile sospiro di rassegnazione mentre si voltava per entrare in vasca. Gathra era appoggiata con entrambi i gomiti sul bordo a lui più vicino e lo osservava in trepida attesa.  
Lo sciamano avanzò scalzo sulla pietra leggermente umida a causa dell’aria calda che riempiva il bagno, quindi si sedette e si lasciò scivolare nella vasca. Non appena fu dentro, la strega gli si avvicinò ed avvolse le braccia attorno al suo massiccio collo, andandogli ad accarezzare la nuca con i polpastrelli mentre lo attirava a sé. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e cominciarono a muoversi le une sulle altre dapprima con esitazione e poi con sempre più trasporto e passione. Erano così in sintonia tra loro che sapevano esattamente come muoversi per non infastidirsi a vicenda con le zanne. Kilgore cinse la sua compagna in vita e se la sistemò meglio sulle gambe mentre retrocedeva leggermente per appoggiarsi con la schiena contro la parete della vasca.  
Gathra lo seguì nel movimento, rimanendo saldamente ancorata a lui.  
La schiuma attorno a loro era un po' più rada per i continui spostamenti delle braccia e delle mani, che seppur piccoli contribuivano a far spazio.  
Quando l'Orchessa si reputò soddisfatta del loro bacio si staccò dal suo partner senza alcun preavviso, lasciandolo momentaneamente perplesso ad osservare il vuoto. Nonostante la delusione per il contatto bruscamente interrotto, l'Orco non osò protestare.  
«Dovremmo mangiare prima che si raffreddi, no?» esclamò Gathra in tono fin troppo conciliante e tranquillo.  
Kilgore vide che era tornata verso i vassoi contenenti la cena e si mosse per raggiungerla.  
«Spero che la cena ti piaccia» commentò lui semplicemente, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di impugnare la forchetta ed infilzare una patata prima di essere interrotto da Gathra: quest'ultima gli aveva poggiato una mano sul braccio a lei più vicino ed aveva serrato con forza le dita attorno ad esso, come se fosse in qualche modo arrabbiata con lui. Kilgore non capiva il motivo dell'improvvisa ostilità - stava semplicemente mangiando, come lei aveva esortato a fare! - e pertanto si limitò a rivolgerle un'occhiata stupita.  
Gathra si mosse per andare verso un lato della vasca e si sporse oltre ad esso a prendere qualcosa.  
«Mettiti questa. Non vorrei che ti rovinassi la sorpresa prima ancora di aver iniziato...» esclamò, voltandosi e mostrando l'oggetto misterioso.  
Lo sciamano sgranò gli occhi vedendo che non si trattava di qualcosa di casuale e nuovo, bensì della stessa benda nera che aveva utilizzato per condurla lì. Riconosceva i margini irregolari.  
«Dove l'hai presa?!» chiese prima di riuscire a trattenersi con tono un po' alterato. Fu la sorpresa nel vedere la benda nella sua mano a farlo parlare a sproposito.  
Ovviamente il suo modo di porsi non piacque a Gathra, che corrugò le sopracciglia in un'espressione piena di rabbia e digrignò i denti minacciosamente.  
«Mettila. Ora!» ringhiò, porgendogli con un gesto brusco la striscia di tessuto «Altrimenti lo farò io».  
Aveva rovinato l'atmosfera romantica che si era creata. Ormai era tardi per cercare di porre rimedio al suo errore, per cui Kilgore si limitò a maledire silenziosamente la sua lingua lunga.  
«Sì, subito...» disse, prendendo la benda e mettendola sugli occhi. Si volse a dare le spalle alla sua compagna porgendole le due estremità di stoffa, che vennero prontamente annodate insieme.  
Non appena fu cieco, l'Orco percepì il rumore e la sensazione dell'acqua che veniva spostata attorno a lui, come se Gathra gli stesse camminando attorno. Istintivamente si ritrasse verso la parete per non intralciarla e subito fu ripreso bruscamente: «Inginocchiati distante dalla parete!».  
L'Orco era ben lungi dal volerla far arrabbiare nuovamente, per cui si affrettò ad eseguire il nuovo ordine senza emettere nemmeno un lamento. Si mosse strusciando le ginocchia sul fondo della vasca fino ad un punto che reputò essere sufficientemente distante dal bordo per accontentare Gathra e lì si fermò, rimanendo in paziente attesa.  
Continuò a sentire l'acqua muoversi attorno a lui ma non indagò in merito alle motivazioni nonostante la cosa iniziasse a suscitargli una certa curiosità. Stavolta uno strano calore gli crepitò sulla pelle, più intenso della temperatura dell’acqua in cui era in parte immerso. Il fatto era decisamente bizzarro, tanto da spingerlo a tentare di capirci di più.  
«Gathra? Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese nel tono più servile possibile, cercando di non darle altri motivi per arrabbiarsi.  
Non ricevette nessuna risposta verbale; piuttosto, percepì quello strano calore farsi ancora più intenso. Un vero e proprio rumore crepitante gli giunse alle orecchie e dopo appena pochi secondi esplose in un terribile rombo che lo stordì.  
Sentì Gathra ridere, ma il suono gli arrivò ovattato e distante pur sapendo che lei era lì vicino.  
All’improvviso sentì qualcosa di pesante ghermirgli i polsi e le caviglie salendo dal basso. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di spostarsi ma i suoi riflessi furono troppo lenti per la velocità innaturale con cui quei legami si impadronirono di lui. Quando tentò di scappare ormai era tardi.  
«Gathra! Gathra! Che sta succedendo?!» gemette in preda ad un principio di panico.  
La confusione e il parziale stordimento per il boato assordante di poco prima stava cominciando a svanire. Alcuni rumori più forti riusciva a sentirli abbastanza bene. Sperava di ottenere una spiegazione per quello che era appena successo ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu solo una terribile scudisciata in faccia. Lo schiocco della frusta risuonò secco ma ben udibile alle sue orecchie.  
Kilgore ansimò e si piegò in avanti, ringhiando e ansimando per il dolore. La metà destra della faccia era quasi completamente intorpidita per il colpo subito.  
Era certo che quella frusta non ci fosse quando l’aveva prelevata dalla Terrazza di Krasus, altrimenti se ne sarebbe accorto: Gathra non era di certo il tipo di Orchessa che nascondeva oggetti come quello.  
«Non osare chiamarmi ancora per nome!» sentì minacciare alla sua compagna.  
«Mi… dispiace padrona...» mormorò lui in tono contrito nonostante il dolore alla faccia. Era stato davvero crudele da parte sua colpirlo lì. Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito una frustata sulla schiena, almeno non avrebbe dovuto muoverla.  
Udì Gathra sbuffare. Se non altro le sue orecchie avevano ripreso a funzionare a dovere.  
«Così va già meglio» commentò la femmina in tono piuttosto soddisfatto.  
Kilgore la sentì piegarsi su di lui e avvicinare il viso al suo per sussurrargli all’orecchio: «Ora ci divertiamo...».  
L’Orco sapeva che il suo utilizzo del plurale era solo per far scena: lei si sarebbe senz’altro divertita, ma non era del tutto certo che per lui sarebbe successo altrettanto. Rimase in silenzio nonostante ciò e attese.  
Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenziosa tregua e poi udì un rumore di catene smosse che non prometteva per niente bene.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di prepararsi psicologicamente che sentì una piccola pinza attaccarsi alla cima del suo capezzolo sinistro pur non essendo questo ancora turgido. Il dolore fu ancora più forte a causa della sorpresa e gli strappò un verso che fece ridere la sua compagna.  
L’applicazione del secondo morsetto fu anch’essa dolorosa ma in maniera più contenuta.  
Gathra gli accarezzò il petto nudo, soffermandosi a stuzzicare i suoi poveri capezzoli ulteriormente. Era evidente che volesse dargli il tormento.  
Senza commentare ancora, la strega si abbassò a passargli la catena tra le gambe costrette a stare un poco aperte, quindi lo aggirò per andare a mettersi alle sue spalle.  
«Rilassati, caro il mio schiavetto…» sussurrò la Signora del Fatuo in tono subdolo, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
Ormai Kilgore era abbastanza avvezzo al suo modo di fare da capire che quando gli suggeriva di rilassarsi significava che stava per infilargli qualcosa nel sedere. Pregò tra sé che si trattasse del suo “cazzo fatuo” - l’appendice che le piaceva così di frequente evocare con le energie caotiche provenienti dalla Distorsione Fatua per penetrarlo e dominarlo completamente - ma una parte di lui sapeva che si sarebbe reso conto della sua evocazione. Data la loro reciproca vicinanza era praticamente impossibile non sentirlo.  
A dare ulteriore conferma alla sua teoria, Gathra gli premette un oggetto grosso e cilindrico lungo la linea di separazione tra le natiche alla ricerca dell’ingresso. L’inclinazione gli dava certezza del fatto che non poteva essere niente che fosse direttamente attaccato a lei.  
Le ci volle un poco per trovare il suo orifizio e quando ci riuscì Kilgore sobbalzò per l’intrusione tutt’altro che gentile. Le dimensioni del corpo estraneo erano notevoli, anche se non tanto quanto quelle del “cazzo fatuo”.  
L’acqua in cui si trovava immerso fino ai pettorali funzionò da lubrificante, anche se sicuramente una buona dose di sapone all’asciutto avrebbe reso un servizio migliore.  
Kilgore istintivamente serrò le natiche per il dolore, fatto che non contribuì che ad aumentare la spiacevole sensazione. Cercò di muoversi per migliorare la situazione ma così facendo sentì i morsetti sui capezzoli tirare dolorosamente verso il basso.  
Gemette piano e Gathra se ne accorse.  
«Ah-ah… non puoi scappare dal mio nuovo giocattolo… i morsetti e il dildo sono collegati» spiegò la strega con una nota di perverso divertimento nella voce «Ora prendilo dentro».  
Stringendo i denti e ringhiando sommessamente, lo sciamano si abbassò per andare incontro al dildo. Sentiva l’interno del suo posteriore bruciare ma ignorò la sensazione più che poté e continuò ad abbassarsi fino al massimo consentito dalle sue gambe. Per sua fortuna la cima dell’oggetto riuscì ad arrivare a premere in un punto un po’ più piacevole prima che lui non potesse più andar giù. Nel momento esatto in cui arrivò a pungolare in una zona per lui piacevole, Kilgore si produsse in un mugolio soddisfatto e osceno. In un qualsiasi altro contesto si sarebbe vergognato di un simile verso ma sapeva che a Gathra piaceva sentirlo godere.  
«Bravo… così lo senti bene, mh?» fece lei, accarezzandogli il collo con una mano.  
Senza risponderle in maniera diretta, Kilgore iniziò a muoversi con maggiore enfasi sul dildo, cercando di farlo sgusciare parzialmente fuori per poi spingerlo di nuovo a fondo. Era consapevole di quanto fosse umiliante come comportamento ma a lui piaceva e anche alla sua compagna, anche se per motivi diversi dai suoi. Quest'ultima si allontanò da lui e dopo poco ritornò portando con sé un invitante odore di carne. Doveva aver sicuramente preso qualcosa dai vassoi a bordo vasca.  
L'Orco continuò a muoversi e gemere a voce abbastanza alta, ignorando l'odore e la sua partner fino a che questa non parlò di nuovo: «Apri la bocca».  
Kilgore ubbidì senza esitazioni, spalancando le fauci in paziente attesa. Il cibo non si fece aspettare a lungo: Gathra gli infilò in bocca bruscamente quello che a tutti gli effetti era un trancio di carne con ancora l'osso dentro. L'Orco rischiò per un momento di soffocare al primo istinto di prenderlo per intero in bocca ma fortunatamente la sua metà gli tolse il boccone prima che ciò avvenisse.  
«Con moderazione» gli intimò, anche se il suo tono era palesemente divertito.  
Ci riprovarono, e stavolta l'Orchessa lo aiutò tenendo per un'estremità il trancio di costina, laddove la carne terminava per lasciare scoperta una misera parte dell'osso sottostante. In questo modo, Kilgore riuscì a strappare a morsi tutta la carne.  
Poteva ammettere senza modestia che era venuta bene. Le spezie erano saporite quanto bastava e la salsa rendeva la carne un po' più morbida. Ovviamente nel mangiare in quel modo - senza poter utilizzare né le sue mani né tantomeno delle posate - inevitabilmente finì col macchiarsi il mento e il petto. Per fortuna era nudo e già in vasca, dato che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rovinare la pelliccia della sua splendida armatura da sciamano in stile Vrykul.  
«Continua a muoverti!» lo esortò la strega mentre gli portava alla bocca altri pezzi di carne.  
Kilgore si ritrovò così a doversi occupare praticamente da solo della sua stessa penetrazione mentre la sua metà si prodigava nel farlo mangiare. In tutto ciò, il problema che si presentò ben presto fu che da solo lui non riusciva ad arrivare all'orgasmo.  
Gathra gli aveva appena infilato in bocca una generosa dose delle patate che aveva preparato come contorno - anch'esse erano cotte davvero bene! - quando con la bocca ancora piena osò chiedere: «Puoi aiutarmi...? Non riesco a venire così...».  
Sperava che la sua richiesta incontrasse i suoi favori, specialmente vista l'inflessione supplichevole che aveva cercato di imprimergli. Fu scioccato nel ricevere come risposta un'altra frustata, che però stavolta almeno non fu in piena faccia ma su una spalla, alla base del collo. Strinse i denti e cacciò giù il boccone senza nemmeno averlo masticato, col risultato che gli si bloccò in gola. Iniziò ad annaspare e tossire violentemente, cercando di divincolarsi per poter respirare meglio. I morsetti sui capezzoli ripresero a tirare, causandogli atroce sofferenza mentre tentava di riprendersi.  
Avrebbe voluto disperatamente prendere da bere ma non poteva spostarsi e in quello stato non riusciva nemmeno a parlare.  
Vederlo dimenarsi con un'espressione di palese sofferenza in faccia era la cosa che più piaceva a Gathra. Le dava una perversa e viscerale sensazione di piacere, tanto che mentre se ne stava in piedi di fronte a lui ad osservarlo non poteva fare a meno di stuzzicarsi il clitoride con la mano libera. In quel frangente sicuramente il lubrificante non le mancava, anche senza contare il fatto che si trovava in mezzo all'acqua: dare il tormento a Kilgore ed imboccarlo mentre lui era incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa erano due delle cose che più al mondo la facevano eccitare.  
Al momento aveva messo da parte il piatto per occuparsi di se stessa. Indice e medio erano fradici dei suoi umori e si muovevano rapidamente tra le sue pieghe cutanee. Pur preferendo nettamente l'orgasmo procuratole dalla lingua di Kilgore, era perfettamente in grado di occuparsi di certe necessità anche da sola; infatti dopo pochi istanti riuscì a raggiungere l'apice del piacere e mugolò appagata. Per un momento i suoi versi sovrastarono i frenetici colpi di tosse del suo compagno.  
Continuò a muovere le dita tra le sue gambe fino a che il picco di piacere non ebbe fine. Solo allora tornò a dedicare totalmente la sua attenzione all'Orco dinanzi a lei, che adesso era piombato bruscamente in un inquietante silenzio e stava cercando di raggiungere il collo con le mani. A quel punto si rese conto che non era da Kilgore una reazione così esagerata per una semplice frustata e nonostante la sua indole piuttosto incline all'infliggere dolore e sofferenza a tutti coloro che aveva attorno, era anche vero che amava l'Orco e che pur non manifestandolo apertamente, si preoccupò per la sua condizione.  
«Ehi, che ti prende?» chiese brusca, chinandosi per controllarlo.  
Gli sollevò la benda e per la prima volta nella sua vita Gathra si sentì attraversare da un brivido di terrore nel vedere che le pupille di Kilgore si erano arrossate. Notò inoltre che la sua faccia era divenuta di un verde ben più intenso del suo colorito naturale. Pur non essendo un'Orchessa con un'istruzione notevole alle spalle, aveva sterminato abbastanza Orchi nelle Terre Esterne da intuire che c'era una stretta correlazione tra le pupille rosse e il soffocamento letale.  
Cacciò una colorita imprecazione prima di cominciare a muovere le mani rapidamente nell'aria, tracciando simboli oscuri e mormorando empie parole di potere. Kilgore sentì la morsa delle catene svanire e ormai privo di alcun tipo di sostegno, crollò in acqua stringendosi il collo con ambedue le mani.  
Le braccia di Gathra lo ghermirono saldamente attorno ai fianchi e lo riportarono in superficie mentre cominciava a tremare e impallidire.  
«Cerca di stare dritto!» gli urlò in preda al panico l'Orchessa, posizionandosi alle sue spalle e stringendo forte le braccia attorno al suo addome. Nonostante fosse spaventata a morte per il suo compagno, ragionava ancora in maniera lucida e sapeva che doveva muoversi a liberarlo da qualsiasi cosa lo stesse soffocando; così cominciò a comprimergli con forza il torace, ripetutamente e velocemente, cercando di metterci quanta più forza possibile. I secondi passavano e Kilgore continuava a tacere. Gathra sperava che la manovra desse in fretta i risultati sperati.  
La strega perse presto il conto del numero di compressioni che aveva già eseguito. Solo dopo un lasso di tempo che a lei parve interminabile sentì l'Orco emettere un verso come di rigurgito. Da oltre la sua spalla riuscì a vedere quello che pareva un grosso proiettile di patate schizzare verso la parete e il corpo del suo sciamano abbandonarsi nella sua presa e su di lei. Nonostante la diversa stazza, lei era pur sempre un'Orchessa e riuscì a sostenere il peso del suo corpo egregiamente, trascinandolo poi verso il bordo della vasca. Lo appoggiò alla parete e si inginocchiò lesta davanti a lui per controllarlo: il viso non era più paonazzo e la sua espressione era solo stanca. Il rossore delle pupille era molto diminuito.  
Gathra sorrise e gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance. Lacrime di sollievo le punsero i lati degli occhi.  
«Idiota... come osi farmi piangere?» esclamò con voce spezzata, picchiando un pugno chiuso sul suo petto.  
Kilgore era rimasto cosciente per tutto il tempo e adesso la guardava con aria sfinita ma anche stranamente serena. Il suo colpo nemmeno lo sentì, segno che non lo aveva fatto con lo specifico intento di fargli male.  
«Scusami...» mormorò lui con voce bassa e rauca. Sollevò entrambe le mani e prese il viso della sua partner tra di esse, asciugandole le lacrime prima che scendessero a rigarle le guance.  
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo carico di emozioni che nessuno dei due in quel momento era in grado di esprimere compitamente a parole. Fu Kilgore a spezzare quel tenero silenzio per primo, mormorando un semplicissimo: «Grazie».  
Gathra gli fu addosso in un attimo, baciandolo con foga e infilandogli le dita tra i capelli, trattenendogli la testa contro la sua. Non si era mai sentita tanto vulnerabile in vita sua e solo quando Kilgore l'avvolse nelle sue braccia riuscì a sentirsi di nuovo forte.  
Il contatto tra loro continuò per alcuni minuti e nessuno dei due sentì il bisogno di spezzarlo fino a che lo sciamano non interruppe il bacio per bisbigliare vicino all'orecchio della strega: «Può... togliermi il suo giocattolo, padrona? Vorrei... finire alla vecchia maniera...».  
Gathra allontanò il capo dal suo fissandolo con stupore per un momento: si era completamente dimenticata che aveva ancora i morsetti appesi ai capezzoli e il dildo nel sedere.  
«E cosa intenderesti con "vecchia maniera"...?» indagò la femmina in tono malizioso non appena ebbe realizzato a cosa si riferiva. Ora che il peggio sembrava passato, non c'era più alcun motivo per manifestare preoccupazione e romanticismo nei confronti del suo partner. Se la risposta al suo quesito non l'avesse soddisfatta era pronta a frustarlo pur di fargli tenere addosso il suo giocattolo. Avrebbe dovuto evocare di nuovo la frusta, che era sparita insieme al circolo d’evocazione che aveva tracciato sul fondo della vasca, ma era disposta a farlo se la situazione l’avesse richiesto.  
Placidamente e senza vergogna, l'Orco replicò: «Vorrei che fosse il "cazzo fatuo" della mia padrona a farmi venire...».  
Istantaneamente sul viso di Gathra si aprì un ghigno inquietante che fece presupporre al suo interlocutore di aver risposto in maniera corretta alla sua domanda. Lo sperava veramente dato che quei morsetti stavano diventando intollerabili per lui.  
«Be’, se il mio schiavetto lo chiede con tanta insistenza...» esclamò, allontanandosi un poco per potersi preparare.  
Rimosse le pinze metalliche dai capezzoli dell’Orco - strappandogli un grosso e tremulo sospiro di sollievo - poi afferrò la catena appena sotto il fondo del dildo e la tirò con una certa forza. Era conficcato bene nel culo di Kilgore e ci mise un po’ per farlo uscire senza toglierlo violentemente. Quando uscì, lo sciamano si accasciò sulla parete con un grugnito.  
Gathra tracciò un cerchio in aria con la mano libera e pronunciò sommessamente altre parole magiche. Il suo compagno di sorprese di quanto piano fosse in grado di parlare, dato che con lui spesso e volentieri urlava. Non lo sorprendeva affatto che non l’avesse sentita evocare mentre era bendato.  
Al termine della recitazione, nell’aria si aprì un piccolo portale rotondo simile ad una finestra. Oltre turbinavano forze oscure e lo sfondo allo spazio vuoto era di un cupo violaceo. A Kilgore non piaceva per niente quella manifestazione; tuttavia, rimase in silenzio ed aspettò di vedere che cosa faceva Gathra.  
Quest’ultima sollevò il suo giocattolo e chiamò: «Zahrah?».  
Per Kilgore quel nome era del tutto nuovo. Non aveva idea di che razza di demone potesse rispondere a quel richiamo. Dopo appena pochi secondi, la sua curiosità fu soddisfatta: nel portale di comunicazione con la Distorsione Fatua si manifestò una Succube D’Ombra. I suoi occhietti malefici brillavano del potere della seduzione.  
Kilgore rabbrividì al ricordo del suo ultimo contatto con una Succube. Dal tentativo di controllo mentale di Syaith alla Riva Dispersa, l’Orco aveva iniziato ad evitare accuratamente le Missioni Mondiali che contemplavano l’utilizzo del portale convertito da Tehd Shormaker appena fuori del Presidio della Liberazione.  
«Ha chiamato?» chiese prontamente la Succube. Le note morbide e seducenti della sua voce misero Kilgore ancor più a disagio, tanto da spingerlo a scivolare un poco di lato per allontanarsi da lei. L’Orchessa parve non accorgersi nemmeno del suo movimento.  
«Custodisci il mio giocattolo come hai fatto fino ad ora» disse, porgendole la catena.  
Zahrah allungò una mano affusolata ed elegante verso la strega. Al contatto con il piano di Azeroth la superficie del portale si increspò e le sue dita fecero timidamente capolino all’esterno. Ghermirono la catena e la trascinarono via nella Distorsione Fatua; dopodiché la Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura chiuse il collegamento e il portale sparì.  
Una volta rimasti di nuovo soli, la femmina rivolse un’occhiata fugace al suo compagno prima di concentrarsi in una ennesima evocazione. Kilgore la vide agitare le mani rapidamente mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Dopo pochi secondi vide la cima del suo “cazzo fatuo” - già in piena erezione - affiorare dall’acqua tra di loro.  
Vedendolo, lo sguardo di Kilgore si fece di colpo desideroso.  
«Devo… mettermi in ginocchio?» chiese con voce appena esitante, come se temesse di essere punito per la domanda.  
«Apri le gambe» gli rispose di contro Gathra, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Lo sciamano eseguì silenziosamente, rimanendo in attesa che la sua compagna agisse. Quest’ultima non lo fece attendere molto: una volta posizionatasi tra le sue cosce divaricate, spinse il grosso fallo magico sott’acqua in direzione del sedere di Kilgore. L’Orco sentì la cima accarezzargli la linea di separazione tra le natiche e mugolò leggermente nello spostarsi per andarle incontro. Non gli importava dei preliminari o di quanto quel pene potesse essere più grosso rispetto al dildo, voleva solo che Gathra lo facesse di nuovo suo.  
L’Orchessa continuò per un poco a strofinare la cima della sua erezione magica intorno all’orifizio anale di Kilgore e solo quando si ritenne soddisfatta delle molestie si decise a guidarla all’interno.  
L’Orco si irrigidì leggermente e serrò i denti con forza, cercando di rimanere comunque rilassato abbastanza da non rendere più difficile né doloroso l’atto della penetrazione.  
L’ingresso della prima porzione gli richiede un notevole autocontrollo, dato che non era stato preparato, e fu solo quando quasi metà era al suo interno che iniziò a sentire di nuovo quella gradevole pressione che lo spinse a muoversi in direzione della sua partner per averne di più.  
Si aggrappò con entrambe le mani alle spalle di Gathra mentre la implorava: «Spingi più forte, padrona, ti prego!».  
L’Orchessa affondò con un colpo secco dentro di lui, strappandogli un gridolino misto di dolore e piacere mentre inseriva completamente la sua erezione dentro di lui.  
«Così?» domandò in tono retorico.  
Kilgore gemeva e non le rispose, anche se non serviva che lo facesse per capire che era una replica affermativa. Iniziò a muoversi per andarle incontro, anche se la posizione non era delle migliori per farlo.  
Gathra si appoggiò ai suoi larghi pettorali per mantenere l’equilibrio mentre velocizzava la penetrazione. Sentiva il pene duro del suo compagno ondeggiare picchiettandole morbidamente sul ventre, arrivando con la cima a lambirle l’ombelico.  
Quando il membro dello sciamano fu turgido a sufficienza - cosa che non richiede molto tempo in quella situazione - la strega si prodigò nel masturbarlo per aiutarlo ad arrivare all’orgasmo.  
Kilgore lasciò cadere le mani dalle spalle di lei e le appoggiò sul fondo della vasca tenendole rigide contro i fianchi. Trovava così piacevole sentirsi riempire il culo dal pene magico di Gathra che non riusciva a fare altro che emettere incoerenti versi più o meno acuti e osceni.  
Alla sua controparte poco importava di quanto riuscisse a supplicarla in quel momento, dato che era concentrata a soddisfare entrambi. Avere il pieno controllo dell'amplesso era una sensazione appagante che la spingeva a dare il meglio di sé.  
La sua bravura era evidente nel modo in cui lavorava sia con i fianchi sia con le mani, mantenendo un ritmo piuttosto sincronizzato che mise a dura prova la capacità del suo partner di controllarsi. Il suo obiettivo in quel frangente era uno solo: riuscire a raggiungere l'orgasmo insieme.  
Spasmi muscolari piuttosto violenti scuotevano le gambe di Kilgore e il suo respiro era sempre più irregolare man mano che si avvicinavano all'apice. Non era abituato ad avere così poco controllo sul suo corpo e non si era mai accorto dei tremiti bruschi delle sue gambe, forse perché quando Gathra lo possedeva lui era sempre posizionato carponi.  
La sua compagna aveva l'espressione più concentrata che le avesse mai visto in faccia; ciononostante sorrideva, per cui molto probabilmente si stava anche divertendo.  
L'Orco chiuse gli occhi e cercò di abbandonarsi contro la vasca ma proprio in quel momento vide la sua partner inarcarsi e cacciare un gemito acuto e lui stesso sentì finalmente l'orgasmo arrivare. Si raddrizzò di scatto andando incontro all'Orchessa e si baciarono con enfasi e passione. La sua erezione affiorava a malapena dall'acqua e durante il bacio il suo sperma schizzò verso l'alto, sporcando entrambi; tuttavia, a nessuno dei due importava.  
Il "cazzo fatuo" di Gathra non solo lo riempiva grazie al turgore ma era anche in grado di convertire gli umori della proprietaria in un pari quantitativo di liquido simile allo sperma e dato che l'Orchessa quando veniva lo faceva in abbondanza, lui si ritrovava sempre ad accogliere nel suo corpo tutti i suoi fluidi.  
Anche in quell'occasione il suo orgasmo fu intenso e soprattutto copioso e Kilgore si sentì riempire in maniera tale da non desiderare altro. Terminarono di godere, gemendo e mugolando insieme, quindi l'Orco chiese: «Possiamo... rimanere così per un po', padrona?».  
L'acqua era ormai fredda così come lo era anche la cena, per cui non c'era più alcuna fretta. La strega si appoggiò sul petto nudo dell'altro e gli carezzò l'areola più scura attorno ad uno dei suoi capezzoli.  
«Concesso» disse lei, continuando ad accarezzarlo con fare rilassato e vagamente distratto «Non ho ancora voglia di muovermi da qui».  
Kilgore le accarezzò i capelli umidi e le sorrise dolcemente, lieto di essere un così piacevole sostegno per lei.  
«Nemmeno io...» mormorò.


End file.
